Saikai
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Les retrouvailles allaient être chaudes... / Crossover, yaoi, romance, lemon, UA, OOC.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Hibari/Gaara

**Genre :** Crossover, yaoi, romance, lemon, UA, OOC.

**Disclaimer :** Gaara no Sabaku est un personnage du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto et Hibari Kyoya est un personnage du manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn de Akira Amano.

**Résumé :** Les retrouvailles allaient être chaudes...

**Remerciements :** Je remercie tout particulièrement Keinoe-chan sans qui cette épisode ne serait pas là. (cf mes blabla pour les explications)

**Blabla de moi :** A la base, Saikai était sensé être un OS, mais finalement, grâce à Keinoe, cette histoire est devenus double. Explications : j'écris actuellement une fic (deux, en réalité) sur ces deux p'tits gars et un paragraphe traitait de certaines excuses à faire et ma chère copine m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'en fasse un vrai chapitre et non un simple paragraphe noyé dans un PWP, donc voilà...

Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à un second chapitre très lemonisé !

**Mot spécial :** Shinai Shin, je te dédie cette fic pour ton anniversaire ! Je te dois de bien plates excuses, je te fais poiroter tellement longtemps sur ce couple... C'est tout autant un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'un sincère « pardon ».

* * *

><p><span>Saikai<span>

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la salle de réunion et toute l'assemblée baissa les yeux vers ses feuilles, laissant leur patron se mettre un peu à l'écart pour répondre au coup de fil.

- Oui Hibari ?

- Ouvre ton pantalon et masturbe-toi.

Gaara tente de contrôler la légère rougeur sur ses joues, en vain.

- Hibari, je suis en plein réunion, je ne peux pas, répondit-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, gémit le jeune homme. J'imagine que c'est ta main sur mon sexe... Je veux ta langue... Ah, Gaara...

A ces gémissements, le jeune PDG ne pouvait que réagir. Il sentait avec gêne son érection se faire de plus en plus présente dans son étroit pantalon.

- Hibari, je vais raccrocher, j'ai un exposé à finir, je te rappellerai ce soir.

- NON !

Ce cri brusque le surprit.

- Quoi ?

- Ne raccroche pas ! Laisse-moi me branler sur ta voix.

- QUOI ? Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil derrière lui, Gaara continua plus bas : Mais t'es malade ? Tu n'es parti qu'hier, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es déjà en manque à ce point ?

- Ton corps est pire qu'une drogue on dirait.

Gaara soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fait pas ton romantique. Je raccroche.

- GAARA !

- Mais merde Hibari ! Je bande déjà comme un chien, ça va être assez difficile comme ça de finir la réunion sans que tu n'en rajoutes avec tes putains de gémissements au bout du fil. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha.

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour expirer longuement et chasser la tension sexuelle qui l'avait pris à cette discussion. Il retourna ensuite auprès de ses employés et montra un nouveau graphique, continuant les explications qu'il avait interrompus plus tôt. Cependant, son téléphone, posé sur la table juste devant lui, sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ses employés le regardèrent avec surprise tandis qu'il remarquait que c'était son amant qui le rappelait. Gaara fit un tour de table de son regard indifférent et prit son téléphone, le positionnant face à son visage et appuyant sur la touche « répondre » en faisant toutefois croire à l'assemblée qu'il raccrochait sans répondre. Il reposa tranquillement son portable et encore une fois, repris ses explications là où il les avait interrompus.

L'excitation qu'il avait réussis à oublier se rappelait maintenant douloureusement à lui. Savoir que son amant se donnait du plaisir en l'écoutant avait un effet aphrodisiaque... Il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer mais il devait rester digne face aux vingt personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui. Il maîtrisait admirablement bien ses gestes et ses paroles, ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées salaces envers le brun. Malgré tout, jusqu'à la fin de sa prise de parole, sa voix hésita deux fois respectivement au moment où il imaginait violer la bouche de son amant de son sexe en de brutaux vas et viens et la seconde fois quand son corps fut pris d'un frisson alors qu'il pensait à le prendre sur la table de réunion face à lui.

Quand il eut fini, d'une voix monotone mais légèrement froide et impatiente, il demanda à l'assemblée :

- Des questions ?

- Non Monsieur, répondirent les employés unanimement.

Il prit le temps, à son corps défendant, de regarder chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'ils aient tous compris ce qu'il venait de leur expliquer et conclut :

- Je vous laisse donc retourner à votre poste.

Tout le monde se leva et fit une petite courbette avant de ramasser ses dossiers et de sortir de la salle. Gaara ne bougea pas, attendant les mains en appui sur la table jusqu'à ce que le dernier employé ferme la porte derrière lui. Dés ceci fait, il lâcha un profond soupire et mit rageusement son téléphone à son oreille et dit d'une voix acide des paroles assassines.

- Sale con ! Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner à ton retour si tu ne veux pas mourir frustré !

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha et s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau où il pourrait soulager la douleur que lui faisait subir son entrejambe. Alors qu'il prenait la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre son bureau deux étages plus haut, il reçut un message du brun qui le fit sourire :

« Je te promets d'horizontales excuses. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Ce texto est plein de promesses n'est-ce pas ? Hé hé...


End file.
